Flash
Flash is a blink summoner spell that activates instantly upon being cast, teleporting the player's champion a short distance in the direction of their cursor. Strategy * Flash can easily be used to escape from or catch up with a foe. It can be used to dodge or land abilities. * It can also be used to move over walls, either for a quick escape or in response to an opponent's dash. * It is an extremely popular summoner spell due to the mobility it offers, and is especially vital on champions that entirely lack mobility abilities, such as or . * Flash will not interrupt abilities that have a cast time attached to them like , or abilities that can be charged like . This allows a champion to charge or cast an ability, then flash in for a surprise attack against enemies, as seen in the video below. Notes * Flash cannot be activated if the player is affected by hard crowd control. * Flash cannot be cast while or . * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Trivia * For a time, the inclusion of Flash in the game was hotly debated and Riot Games Inc. even considered removing it from the game entirely, with parts of the community for and against removal. As a result, it has suffered several nerfs. * You would need 49 Flash to go from one fountain to another, which would take 4 hours and 5 minutes. Media Hide= |-| Videos= Patch History is now calculated after other Summoner Flash cooldown reductions. ;V1.0.0.129 * Cooldown increased to 265 seconds from 255 seconds. * Range reduced to 400 from 450. ;V1.0.0.107 * No longer pops projectiles. * Cooldown increased to 255 seconds from 240 seconds. ;V1.0.0.103 * No longer breaks stealth. ;V1.0.0.100 * Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.97 * now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.81 * Range reduced to 425 from 450. ;V1.0.0.75 * Cooldown increased to 240 seconds from 210 seconds. ;V1.0.0.72 * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 195 seconds. ;V1.0.0.70 * Cooldown increased to 195 seconds from 180 seconds. ;V1.0.0.63 * Changed targeting type so it no longer requires a location click; now it uses the location of the cursor. * Fixed a bug where attempting to cast extremely far distances away would cause the champion to move, instead of teleporting in that direction. ;V1.0.0.61 * Range reduced to 450 from 1000. * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 360 seconds. * now pops incoming projectiles when used. ;V0.8.22.115 * Cooldown increased to 360 seconds from 330 seconds. ;V0.8.21.110 * Cooldown increased to 330 seconds from 300 seconds. * Cast range reduced by 100. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270 seconds. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Cancels channeled abilities upon casting (no more hopping) * : Reduces the cooldown of by 15 seconds. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Reworked * Reduced range to 800 from 900. * Changed functionality: is now cast without the need of a target indicator (i.e. it is cast towards the position of your mouse pointer). * will automatically flash to the furthest valid range in the direction it is cast at. * no longer has a cast time (to 0 from ). ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to 210 seconds from 240 seconds. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Reduced cast time to seconds from seconds. ;Alpha Week 5 * Cooldown increased to 240 seconds from 210 seconds. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 150 seconds. }} es:Destello cs:Flash de:Blitz (Beschwörerzauber) fr:Saut Éclair pl:Błysk ru:Flash zh:闪现